


Roleplay

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a little bit of roleplay is just what's needed to spice it up in the bedroom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was posted on my LJ account and TT Slash many moons ago!

“I’m not sure” said Howard as he looked down at himself. Gary had given him the present and told him to get changed and come find him in the lounge when he was ready.

“you look great” replied Gary trying not to laugh as he rose from the sofa and took in the full sight of Howard. 

“Really?” he asked looking up for a second then back down at himself after seeing the smile at corner of Gary’s mouth, “I look like a pillock” he replied.

“Really, Doug, you look lovely” Gary said looking Howard up and down and trying not to laugh out loud. “Besides you said you wanted to try something different”.

“I know I did” said Howard sulkily, “but I wasn’t expecting to look like an idiot” he said looking at Gary, “I mean you’re struggling not to laugh!” he said poking Gary in the chest as Gary caught his eye and smiled encouragingly.

“You look fantastic…as you always do…and this is certainly going to spice up our sex life” said Gary putting his hands on Howard’s chest and gently kissing him on the lips. “Stop sulking and get upstairs!”.

“You tell anyone about me being in this French maid outfit and I’ll kill you” said Howard as they reached the bedroom, “I mean it!”.

“I know” said Gary with a huge smile, “but God you don’t half look good in stockings and suspenders…now get on that bed and prepare to be entered!” he said as the both burst out laughing and fell onto the bed.


End file.
